According to conventional microminiaturization of the wiring pattern in hybrid integrated circuits, such microminiaturization has the following advantages:
1. High-density integration of circuits
2. High-speed operation of circuits by shortening the length of circuits
3. Improvement in reliability by reducing the number of contact elements
It is known that there is a flip-chip type hybrid integrated circuit in which a solder bump is formed on a wiring pad of a semiconductor chip or on a substrate on which the wiring is formed, so that the semiconductor chip is coupled to and therefore contacted with the substrate by the bump. However, according to this flip-chip type, since the adhesive area became the bump area and required a large area, the wiring pitch was between 150 and 200 microns for improving the adhesive strength, and the microminiaturization of the wiring pitch was difficult. On the other hand, a buried type hybrid integrated circuit has been proposed. According to the buried type, after a semiconductor chip is buried by epoxy resin in a hole formed on a substrate, contact wiring is formed. However, since the position of the buried semiconductor chip is not accurate, the microminiaturization of the wiring pitch is difficult in the process of forming the contact wiring.